Blinded
by krazykat
Summary: Lily was never popular. She was always the butt of James Potters jokes, and the target of their pranks. But one day, he goes too far. Will James be able to save Lily from herself?
1. A Stupid Prank

If you by chance came along at the present time, you would see James Potter, the most popular guy, and hottest, planning his most recent prank with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew( I hate him, so lets just say that he's sleeping for the rest of the story). The target of their prank; Lily Evans.  
  
As you can guess, Lily was not the most popular person in the world. Scratch that. She was a geek, loner; someone that you accidentally sit on because you didn't see her. No one noticed that she was kind, considerate, and a great person. Her goal in life was to be invisible, and she did a pretty good job at that before James picked her to be the most used target for their pranks.  
  
The story takes place in the Great Hall, where Lily sat in her usual spot at the end of the Griffindor table. She opened her book to where it was marked and began to read.  
  
"Hey Evans!", James yelled as he sat across from her.  
  
Lily ignored him and continued reading her book. She knew that responding him would only lead to trouble. She soon figured out that ignoring him did the exact same thing. "You know Evans, I don't like to be ignored. Guys." James said.  
  
The "guys" snuck up behind her and poured a bucket of their newest creation on top of Lily. This potion so happened to make to person it happened to cover, in this case Lily, tell the truth to any question that was asked.  
  
As Lily looked around, she noticed that everyone in the hall was looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Evans, dear," James said, " what is your favorite color?" he said to make sure the potion worked.  
  
"Lilac, after my name." Lily answered.  
  
By this time, Lily was wondering what the potion did. She had no idea that it was a form of a truth potion.  
  
"Good. It works. Alright Evans. Enough playing around. Tell everyone in this hall what your deepest secret is." James asked.  
  
Lily tried as hard as she could to not answer the question, for it would ruin her, not that there was much to ruin. Still, she did not want to answer the question. It still hurt her. But, the potion was too strong, or her will wasn't strong enough, she told the whole of Hogwarts her deepest secret.  
  
"I killed my parents."  
  
There, she had said it, and now the whole school was looking at her differently.  
  
"How?" Another question asked by James.  
  
"I had to choose. My parents, or m . . ."  
  
The potion had started to wear off, and Lily stopped herself before it was too late. She saw the looks of everyone there and took off running. No one tried to stop her. No one went after her. No one except James, who happened to see the look of pain in her face.  
  
He just began his search, when he realized that he knew more about Lily than he took credit for. He knew exactly where she was. And that was not the best place for her to be in the present situation.  
  
James took off toward the Astronomy tower, hoping that Lily wouldn't to anything stupid. How wrong he was. 


	2. I Killed My Parents

Thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
SkyLeah- I hope that its different in some ways. Kirina- thanks. This is my first fic and I hoped people would like it. NotSure- you'll see. Clavel- thanks. I try.  
  
As James finally made his way to the Astronomy tower, the site that greeted him would haunt his memories for the rest of his life.  
  
Lily stood there, back to him, with a knife in her hands. If you looked closely, as James didn't, you would see that there was already blood on it.  
  
"It all started in the summer before first year," Lily started, scaring James who didn't think that she knew he was there.  
  
"I didn't even know that I was a witch then. I was a good child. I loved my parents. They loved me. We were a perfect family. Then that asshole Voldemort and his lame ass followers came one night. I was sitting in my room, reading a book, when those losers pop into my room out of nowhere. What was I supposed to think. I didn't know apparation existed." She took a pause to breath.  
  
"Lily. . ."  
  
"Shut up," Lily yelled. " I'm not done yet. After they came, they brought in my parents. My sister was out with friends that night, thank god. Well, Voldemort made a deal with me after a little demonstration. He put them under the Cruciatus Curse( I had to look in the book for the spelling of that) for so long, and while they were screaming in pain, they had this look in their eyes, like they would love me no matter what I had to do."  
  
"What do you mean, 'no matter what you had to do'?" James asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I was given a choice, James. I continue to watch my parents writhe in pain on the floor, until they went crazy, or kill them."  
  
A chilling silence filled the night sky, leaving James speechless.  
  
"I killed them, James." Lily continued, "I killed my own parents. Not even under the Imperius Curse, I killed them of my own free will. It's my fault that they are dead. It's all my fault. I was trying to move on, James. And I had almost succeeded in convincing myself that I was worth living. And then you decided to play a prank on me. And the years of convincing were shattered. Thanks to you. I have you to thank for my death. Thank you James, for making me realize that I don't deserve to live. Thanks." Lily said as she finished her speech.  
  
"Lily, don't do anything rash. Please." James pleaded. It was just then that he noticed the blood dripping from the knife, and the paleness of Lily's face.  
  
Lily whispered out a last 'thanks', before she fell to the ground, James rushing to catch her before she hit her head.  
  
What am I thinking, 'lets save her from hitting her head. She fucking bleeding to death here.  
  
And James picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. The only thought in his mind besides 'Gotta save Lily' was  
  
'It's all my fault.' 


	3. Subtle Love

Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Cat- alright  
  
Lilygurl88- I explain where Remus was later in the chapter. I read your story and it was very good, so keep writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'It's all my fault'  
  
  
  
When James reached the Infirmary, he rushed to Mme. Pomfrey.  
  
"Mme. Pomfrey. You have to help her." James yelled as Mme. Pomfrey took Lily out of James' arms.  
  
"Oh God. What happened to her?" the nurse demanded.  
  
"I played a prank on her, and I guess we went too far, and then, " James couldn't continue. "Please, tell me that she will be alright. She's too perfect to die. Oh God! What have I done. Its all my fault."  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Potter. Now, leave me alone while I work. Go!" Mme. Pomfrey ordered.  
  
James reluctantly exited the infirmary, and decided to walk out down by the lake. As he reached a Weeping Willow by the shore, James realized that this was Lily's favorite spot to get away from life.  
  
'I know so much about her. I didn't even realize it. If she dies, its all my fault.' James thought as he sat down under the protection of the branches. He realized that he was dead tired, but he didn't feel like going inside. So, James Potter fell asleep by the shore.  
  
The next thing that James remembered was Sirius prodding him in the side with a stick.  
  
As James opened his eyes, Sirius declared, " Yeah, he's not dead."  
  
"Will you just shut up, Sirius?" James agitatedly said. He was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Hey James," Remus said, desperate for conversation, " did you hear about Evans? They say that she cut herself. That prank probably wasn't the best idea."  
  
As James was reminded of Lily, not that he could forget, he got up and ran back into the castle. When he finally made his way to the Infirmary, saw Mme. Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Potter. What are you doing here? Oh wait. Let me guess. Lily Evans." Mme. Pomfrey guessed as she saw James.  
  
"How is she?" was all that James managed to get out.  
  
"She'll live. You can see her if you want. She's in the last bed, the one with the curtains around it." Mme. Pomfrey said, with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
James slowly made his way to Lily's bed. As he pulled open the curtains, he couldn't help but think how beautiful Lily was when she slept. A small smile made its way to James' lips, and he didn't try to hide it.  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes to the site of James Potter, looking at her with a smile on his face. Realization dawned on her as she saw tears falling from his face.  
  
"Hey" was all she said.  
  
"Hey." Was all that was said back.  
  
A questioning expression crossed over Lily's face and she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
All he could say was a simple, 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
That was all that it took for Lily to smile.  
  
He continued, " Its all my fault."  
  
Lily smiled and put her finger on his mouth to shush him.  
  
She then said, " Do you realize how cute you are when you care?" And with that James bent down over Lily and gently placed his lips on hers. That small kiss started something. True love.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Every night for the rest of the week, as Lily wasn't allowed out of the Hospital wing, James visited Lily under his invisibility cloak. He never told his friends where he went every night.  
  
They talked about everything and anything. From school to gossip. That week Lily and James grew so close that by the time Lily was let out of the Hospital wing, James escorted her, hand in hand, back to the Griffindor common room.  
  
When they reached the entrance, James asked Lily a very important question.  
  
"Hey Lily." He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily replied.  
  
"Do you want me to tell my friends? I don't care anymore if people know that I like you. If you want me to tell them, I will." James asked hurriedly.  
  
"James, I don't care. It's up to you. I would tell my friends, but theres one problem." Lily replied.  
  
"And that is?" James countered.  
  
"I don't have any." Lily looked down as she said this.  
  
"Hey. Don't say that. I will always be your friend, even if things between us don't turn out. And I'm sure that the guys will love you once they get to know you." James assured her.  
  
"You only became my friend because of what I did. They weren't there. They don't know. Sirius and Peter and Remus don't know anything." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh Lily. Remus didn't have anything to do with the prank. He was working on his Potions essay. He didn't even know about it. Don't be hard on him. Do whatever you want on Sirius and Peter, but not Remus."  
  
"I hope I don't have to remind you that you are very cute when you care, and when you worry." Lily said.  
  
And with that Lily leaned in to kiss James. Their kiss was passionate, and full of love. I would have been perfect if only the portrait of the fat lady had not opened, revealing an angry Sirius Black, and a confused Remus Lupin ( Peter was playing with himself, as no one would want him.)  
  
********  
  
Until next time . . .  
  
Good Bye everyone. 


	4. GoodBye

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best!  
  
LilyEvans8 NotSure Lady Lily Kate Weasley Kizzy Sunkisses643 Luna Hpfan1750  
  
  
  
  
  
There Sirius and Remus were, standing there while Lily and James passionately kissed. Why would Sirius be mad at James' happiness, and why would Remus be so completely confused? Well, here it is.  
  
"James, are you out of your mind!?" Sirius yelled, breaking apart the lovely couple.  
  
Startled, James turned to Sirius and Remus and said "Surprise?"  
  
"How could you do this to me? How? You know how it is. You cannot date my sister! You can't even like her. No way, no how. I will not let you." Sirius screamed.  
  
"Like hell I won't. I like her, Sirius. You can't stop that." James retaliated.  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
And while this fight of words continued, Remus approached Lily.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Remus, I'm so sorry. We should have told you earlier."  
  
"Wait, but didn't this thing start last week?"  
  
"Well. . .um. . . There's something that we have to tell you. We've been seeing each other since last summer. James came over to Sirius' and my house. We kinda found out that we liked each other, but I could tell that James wasn't ready for everyone to know, namely Sirius. You know him, he would blow up, just like he's doing now."  
  
"You've kept your relationship a secret for so long. Wow. But why would James still play pranks on you then?"  
  
"He had to keep up pretending, just like I'm doing right now. Do you really think that I like him Remus? You're the one that I love. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."  
  
And with that, Remus and Lily snuck down to an abandoned classroom and did some things that are not going to be mentioned in this story. (Come on people, use your imaginations)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh come on. Do you really think that I would do that.  
  
As Remus approached Lily, he saw that she was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying, Lily?" Remus asked, as the sensitive guy he is.  
  
" I can't stand it. I can't stand all of the fighting. Over me, even. Why does everyone have to fight over me. If it weren't for me, James would still have his best friend. It's all my fault. I'm going to end it now. James!" Lily screamed.  
  
James turned around to face Lily.  
  
"Yeah, Lily." James asked, noticing that she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Do what anymore?" James was thoroughly confused now.  
  
"This, us, it was all a joke. I don't like you. I never have. I was going to do something to you, but I can't anymore. I can't keep up the charade. I never want to see you again. Just leave me alone."  
  
And with that, Lily rushed past James, carefully placing a note in his hand.  
  
"See what you've done now. It's all your fault James. James?"  
  
But James wasn't paying attention to Sirius. He was reading the note that Lily gave him. All it said was, Goodbye.  
  
At first James was confused, but as he heard Sirius' remark of 'Its all your fault", he realized that Lily was more a danger to herself now than ever.  
  
A loud 'shit' was heard throughout the halls, and James, followed by Sirius and Remus, ran toward the lake. How James knew she would be there was beyond him.  
  
"James. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Lily is going to try to kill herself, again." Was the reply.  
  
"Oh God. Wait. What do you mean, again?"  
  
"There's no time to explain now." Was James remark. 


	5. Help Me

Hey, this isn't a chapter. But I wanted to know if anyone could help me.  
  
There are two stories that I want to know if anyone knows the title of author of.  
  
Here they are.  
  
During the summer after fourth year, harry is abused. Strange thing is that he heals himself. Vernon sees this and starts hurting harry even more, knowing that he will heal, and no one will see any bruised or broken bones,'  
  
When he gets on the train after sneaking out of the dursleys, cuz they wouldn't let him go to hogwarts, Ron hates him a punches him in the face. Some one, it turns out, acted like harry and he was with volde. Volde gave him a choice, he dies, or bill weasley dies. This not harry chooses bill. Everyone at hogwarts hates harry.  
  
Harry is kidnapped and brought to a world safe from volde. The school there trains people to fight volde. Harry meets his parents, who were revived from the dead. He has a sister. He also meets cedric, who was also brought back from the dead. Harry then has a mission to go to hogwarts as a teacher. He is transformed into a skateboarder dude/teacher.  
  
If anyone knows anything about these stories, please review and tell me about them.  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
*** KrazyKat 


End file.
